


Affectionate

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: But they keep their personalities, Consensual Underage Sex, Consexual Sex, F/M, Friendly competition, Ian and Barley's ages are switched, Ian is a spoiled brat, Jealous Barley, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, No hard feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wilden likes spoiling his kids, XD, because everyone wins in the end, family of horny dorks, favortism, uwu, we're getting there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilden has both his boys wrapped around his finger, but his attention shifts to Ian most of the time. When Barley begs to have what they have, it soon becomes a battle for affection. It’s just a bit of family competition.. right? (AU where Ian and Barley’s ages are swapped: Ian is 19 and Barley is 16, unless story mentions otherwise.)(Alternative summary: Wilden spoils his boys. A lot.)
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot, Laurel Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Unfair?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowy818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/gifts), [motherofrevels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofrevels/gifts).



> Dedicated to motherofrevels and Snowy818! They roped me right into this conversation about Barley and Wilden competing over Ian’s love and hell yeah I’m all for it! Father/Son incest and Brotherly Incest.

Wilden knew he was left to care for his sons when Laurel worked late shifts at the hospital. They still loved each other, but it was rare to have her home all the time. Because of this, the boys only knew their father and was very close with him.

And Wilden didn’t intend for it, but he soon began spoiling them, mainly the older son, Ian. Ian reminded him so much of himself at a young age. Shy, quiet, and outspoken. Barley, the younger brother, was loud, rambunctious, and generally a good kid who tended to get dirty a lot. Their personalities manifested when they were toddlers. 

Ian liked coloring and going for walks. Barley loved playing in the mud and wrestling with the neighborhood kids. Both were polar opposites. 

Wilden knew he shouldn’t pick favorites, but it was a matter of preference, he supposed. So Ian was five and Barley was two when Wilden started spoiling Ian. (He liked to think of it as letting Ian have everything he never got to have as a child.)

It started off small and innocent enough: putting Ian on his shoulders when Ian complained of his legs hurting, buying Ian popsicles when it was hot, and always reading him bedtime stories and showing him the magic. Ian had a love for the magic and Wilden was always willing to show off simple spells.

Barley, on the other hand, soon got jealous of his father’s attention towards Ian. Thus sparked something of a rivalry. Whenever Laurel got home, Barley attached himself to her. Laurel was always amused by Barley getting her attention and Ian did get jealous of his mother’s attention for Barley instead of himself.

It went like this for years and soon enough, Barley would get fed up.

~

Ian was in the kitchen on the morning of his sixteenth birthday, smiling as his father set down his favorite foods for him.

“All for you, kiddo.” He said, smiling as he kissed Ian on the cheek. Ian grinned back at his father.

“Thanks, Daddy.”

Barley came in, his hair still wet from the shower. He ran over to Ian and hugged him happily.

“Morning, bro! Happy Birthday!”

Ian smiled, trying to shrug Barley off of him. He liked pretending to fight off Barley, but damn, that kid was strong.

“Hug me back, at least?” Barley whined and Ian couldn’t resist. He hugged his younger brother, smiling.

“I got something for you!”

Wilden looked over at Barley amused, wondering what the kid could’ve gotten Ian this time. Barley’s gifts were mainly things from outside, like bouquets of flowers or butterflies in a jar. They both couldn’t forget the year where Barley made a mud pie just for Ian. Especially the worms!

But both of them were surprised when Barley handed Ian a bar of premium chocolate, Ian’s favorite.

“W Where did you get this?” Ian asked, taking it from Barley and unwrapping it.

“I’m not telling!” Barley said, throwing a smug look towards his father. Wilden grinned, setting pancakes shaped like hearts on Barley’s plate.

“Well, give Daddy a kiss.” Barley smiled, running to his father and kissing his cheek. Ian felt a small pang of jealousy, but was amused by Barley’s enthusiasm.

“It’s because you’re wearing the apron, huh?”

Indeed, Wilden’s apron said “Kiss the Cook” on it.

“I think it’s appropriate to kiss me whenever I wear it.” Wilden said casually. Ian stood up, breaking a chocolate piece between his teeth and stood closer to Wilden, smirking.

Wilden took that as a challenge, wrapping his lips around the piece of candy. Barley watched on, captivated by how the two slid the chocolate back and forth between their tongues until it melted and both were a sweaty and flustered mess.

“Dad, can I have a kiss like that?”

Wilden smiled, his face flushed.

“Get me some apple juice first, please?”

Barley nodded, hurrying to get a glass and some juice. Ian sat back down at the table, shivering slightly at how aroused he was.

“Here, Dad!”

Wilden took the juice and partially drank it before leaning down to kiss Barley, opening his mouth and letting the juice slide into Barley’s mouth. Barley swallowed eagerly and then kissed his father back sloppily. He liked the scratchy feeling of his beard..

Wilden found it endearing, but pulled away and wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleaned Barley’s mouth as well.

Barley was in bliss but Ian snapped him out of it.

“Come on, Barley. Finish your breakfast and we can go walk to school.”

“Y Yeah!”

~

Ever since then, Barley strived more for Wilden’s kisses than Ian’s. This caused Ian to get jealous. So, Wilden had a brilliant idea a few weeks after the kisses were exchanged in the kitchen that day.

“A rewards system?” 

Ian asked, sitting on the couch next to Barley, who was sprawled across his lap.

“Yes. Think of it this way: every time you do something Daddy likes, you will be awarded appropriately. And if you do something I don’t approve of, then you’ll be punished.” 

Wilden showed a little chart he was writing up. The boys looked at it, intrigued.

“I will be watching you two closely. We’ll keep this program for a week to see if you both like it.”

“Yes, Dad!” They both said in unison, grinning at him.

Wilden smiled as his boys scrambled off to clean up the house. He could get used to changing the game and competition a bit.

~ 

Ian was watching videos on his phone when Barley came in with a confused look on his face.

“Ian, why am I hard?”

Ian looked at Barley, his face kind of flushed. Barley was thirteen.. was it possible that he still had no idea what masturbation was? He was going to suggest asking Dad for help when Barley came closer and straddled his lap, and yeah.. Ian could feel how hard he was. He swallowed slightly, his hands going to Barley’s hips.

“How do I get rid of it?”

~

Wilden had finished showering when he heard Ian’s bed creaking quietly. He wrapped a towel around his waist and knocked on the door. 

“Ian, are you alright in there?”

“Y Yeah, Daddy! Totally fine!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

Wilden wasn’t convinced but he peeked through the keyhole of Ian’s door. He was surprised and caught off guard at what he saw.

His boys, trying to pleasure each other.

As he stood there dripping wet, a few ideas came to mind. But he went with his instincts and opened the door.


	2. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, good old fucking. Wilden and Barley spoil Ian while Wilden teaches Barley a few things..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, everyone is just super horny in this chapter, lol.

Ian and Barley squeaked in surprise as their father came in, gloriously wet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Oh, getting naughty, aren’t we?” He asked sitting down in the chair, his cock pressing against the towel obscenely.

“I It’s my fault, Daddy.” Ian muttered, gripping Barley’s hips. Barley didn’t look ashamed at all and pressed his hips forward, brushing against Ian’s cock once more. Ian gasped, arching his back.

“No, it’s mine.” Barley said, grinding his hips against Ian who moaned and bucked his hips up.

“I know how to touch myself. I just wanted Ian to enjoy this with me.”

Wilden raised an eyebrow, amused at Barley’s planning.

“Hmm.. Show me what you know.”

Barley lit up at the suggestion and kissed Ian eagerly, causing the older to moan and kiss back. Barley wrapped his hand around both of them, moaning as he jerked them off.

Wilden was enjoying his sons pleasuring each other. He untied his towel from his waist and started stroking himself slowly, grinning at their boyish enthusiasm to cum while he was watching.

Ian saw his cock first and whimpered, gripping Barley’s shoulders. Barley turned back and whined as well, stroking them faster. Ian came first, crying out as Barley bucked his hips against him.  
Barley continued thrusting against him when he cried out as well, cumming over Ian’s chest. He collapsed against Ian, basking in the glow of his wonderful orgasm. They caught their breath.

Wilden was unsure when he came, but when he did, the boys scrambled over to him, licking him clean.

“Daddy, you taste sweet..” Ian muttered against his stomach while Barley lapped hungrily at his cock, causing Wilden to moan from overstimulation.

“A Ah.. Fuck..” He swore softly as Barley pulled back, his spit connected from the tip to his mouth. 

“You both deserve to be awarded.. But that will be later, alright?” Both boys nodded eagerly and Wilden smiled as they cleaned each other up.

~

“I’m sorry Barley, but you can only watch.” Wilden was saying as he coated his fingers in lube. 

“Why?”

“Because, this is a demonstration.” Wilden smirked, turning back to Ian, who was laying naked on the bed with his legs spread. Ian had a blindfold on and he was twitching as Wilden sometimes blew air on his cock. Ian's hands were on his chest, teasing and playing with his nipples. Barley licked his lips, tempted.

“Ready?”

“Ian nodded, his hands dropping to his sides to grip the sheets in anticipation. Wilden eased in a finger, explaining to Barley the wonders of anal sex. Barley was fascinated and leaned in closer to watch. Ian gasped as Wilden began scissoring him open with two fingers. 

Ian was whining and moaning as he could hear Barley breathing beside him. His breaths were quick and short and Ian could swear he heard his heart pounding.

“..and if you hit this spot right here-“

Ian cried out arching his back, gripping the sheets tightly.

Barley gasped in surprise.

“This, Barley, is the prostrate. It’s one of the most vital ways to make a person orgasm, especially if you want to torture them like this.”

Ian was reaching for his cock and Wilden smacked his hands away with a smirk. “Hold him down, Barley.”

Barley was obedient as he pinned Ian’s arms back and Ian said “green.”

Barley was confused about this and Wilden smiled at Barley as he kept pressing his fingers against Ian’s prostrate. Ian moaned in the background as Wilden explained.

“It’s a system we use. We use traffic lights when it comes to safeword use. Green means go, yellow means slow down, but red means to stop and make sure Ian is okay. Overall, a safeword is put in place so we don’t hurt each other.”

Barley nodded, absorbing this information as Ian pretended to struggle with Barley pinning his arms down. Ian loved this.

“Daddy! Barley!”

He moaned, pressing against Wilden’s fingers.

“Want more, baby?” Wilden smirked as he stilled his fingers and waited for Ian to beg.

“Y Yes, Daddy, I want your cock..” Ian begged, pressing against his fingers eagerly.

“Hmm.. How about four fingers instead? You know you’re not quite ready to take me yet.”

Ian nodded eagerly and Wilden slid his fingers out and applied more lube to his hand. Barley watched as Ian cried out when Wilden slid four fingers in him.

Ian was loving the burn of Wilden’s fingers in him. He gasped, squirming under his brother’s weight.

“Y Yellow.. I need time to adjust..” 

Wilden stilled his fingers, cooing softly in Ian’s ear as Barley kissed and licked Ian’s other ear.

“Why don’t you touch him, Barley? We can tie his hands back.”

Barley nodded, letting go of Ian’s hands before finding the tie Wilden laid out for this moment. Wilden instructed him on how to tie the tie and Ian was soon struggling against his bound wrists. 

“Go ahead, baby. Touch him.”

Barley nodded as he wrapped his hand around Ian’s cock, shivering at how wrecked Ian looked against the bed.

“Barley!” Ian cried out, cumming over his hand as Barley applied the slightest bit of pressure. Barley was surprised. Ian came as soon as Barley touched him! Ian must’ve been on edge this whole time..

“Good boy..” Wilden murmered, sliding his fingers out.

Ian whined as aftershocks were drawn out of him.

“D Daddy.. Barley.. I want to see you both.” 

Barley helped take the blindfold off and noticed that Ian’s face was wet with tears. Was he okay?

“Oh, we can’t have that.” Wilden leaned down to kiss Ian’s cheek, licking his cheek on the left side. Barley followed his lead and Ian shivered.

“A Ah.. Please, I can’t go again..”

“You’re a teenager, Ian. Of course you can. But we should wait on that. Don’t want to push you past your limits.” Wilden smiled at him, kissing his forehead while untying the tie around his wrists.

Barley was still very fascinated by these things. He’s read and seen things online, but it was nothing compared to seeing it and experiencing it right now.

“Whenever you fuck your brother..” Wilden smirked at Barley as Ian laid there, whimpering softly.

“You know what to do, right?”

“Y Yes, Daddy.”

Wilden saw Barley’s cock pressing against his pants and smirked. “Do you want Ian to take care of you?”

“Yes.. I want Ian..”

“Go ahead, Ian. Let him experience a blow job.”

Ian grinned as he took Barley’s cock out, causing the younger to gasp.

Wilden hummed in approval and got up.

“I’m going to wash my hands and continue my work. You may finish up in here.”

They both agreed in unison and Wilden shut Ian’s bedroom door behind him.

“This should be fun..” Ian mused, leaning down to lick slowly from the base to the tip. Barley gasped, arching his back.

Ian held Barley’s hips down, smirking at him slightly.

“I know you can’t refuse Daddy when he asks something of you, but this is payback for pinning me down earlier.” Barley whimpered at the look in Ian’s eyes. Ian hummed as he kept holding his hips down so Barley couldn’t buck up into Ian’s mouth.

Barley whined and gasped at the vibrations of Ian’s humming. His mouth was so hot and so good..

Ian continued edging Barley to orgasm before Barley cried out and came when Ian pulled away at the right time. Ian gasped as majority of the cum hit his face and landed in his mouth.

Barley whined, oversensitive from the intense orgasm after all that edging. As Ian reached out to touch him again, Barley shook his head. 

“R Red, Ian. I don’t want to be touched right now.”

“Good boy for using the color system..” Ian grinned, cleaning up quickly and settling beside Barley. “I’ll tell Daddy about this later. Why don’t we go ahead and rest?”

Barley agreed, yawning softly. Ian cuddled against him, still gloriously naked but neither minded. Barley also didn’t bother fixing his own clothes. He laid with Ian and drifted off beside him. 

~

When Wilden peeked in the room later, he smiled at his boys fondly. 

Barley had grabbed some blankets before he completely fell asleep and placed it over both of them. Both were cuddling against each other and breathing softly.

Wilden glanced down at the bracelets in his hand. Both were personalized with Ian and Barley’s names on them. Underneath the bracelet, if normally worn (no would be able to tell) read “Daddy’s boys.”

“Maybe I’ll give this to them later.”

He planted kisses on both of their foreheads and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for Chapter 3 cuz I have something.. delicious planned uwu


	3. Popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilden teaches Ian discipline, but only a small aspect of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I'm going to bed. XD

One super hot day later, Ian was wearing one of his favorite outfits that Dad had bought him. His outfit consisted of a crop top with short shorts and his shirt had “Daddy’s Girl” printed on the front. 

He loved it when Dad called him cute nicknames. Darling, Sweetheart, Sweetie, Princess and so forth. He loved the last nickname for some reason, but he didn’t know why. 

Laurel and Barley were out doing driving practice so it was just Ian and Wilden at the house.

Ian was on his phone, a new cell phone that his Dad was more than willing to buy. He was scrolling through numerous social media feeds when Wilden came downstairs, whistling at Ian’s outfit.

“Hey there, sweetie. What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Ian said, distracted with a text message his friend sent him. Wilden was surprised at Ian’s dismissive tone of voice. If they were alone, which was rare, Ian would always be up for something fun with his dad.

Wilden also noticed Ian’s nails were painted black. He was slightly amused by this, but more shocked than anything. Why was Ian starting to sound like a whiny brat? Wilden was determined to find out.

“Come on, Ian. Don’t you want to do something fun with me?”

“No, Dad. I’m busy messaging with one of my friends.”

Wilden nodded, pretending to look disappointed. 

“Fine, Ian. I will leave you alone. I’m going to head to the store today. It’s really hot.” Wilden made an emphasis of removing his shirt and he knew Ian was watching. "Maybe get a few things to cool down.."

“Yeah, it’s hot. That’s why I’m wearing this.” Ian licked his lips, watching as Wilden stood up.

“Want me to bring you back anything?” Ian shook his head and Wilden left, a knowing smile on his face.

~

Ian was swearing to himself as he walked outside. It was really hot today and he hated it. Wilden texted and said to wait outside for him before he got home.

Ian groaned, but the bracelet around his wrist caused him to smile. Wilden had presented these as gifts after he and Barley woke up from their nap yesterday. 

Both of them loved it and kissed their dad in appreciation.

And now, he was waiting for him to come back.

Whenever that was.

He was already starting to sweat and feel gross in general when he heard the van honking.

He smiled as he ran to the van and hopped in. 

“So, what are we doing, Dad?”

“We’re going for a drive.” Wilden said simply, rolling the windows down for the nonexistent breeze as he pulled out of the driveway.

Ian reached for the a/c but Wilden smacked his hand away. 

“No, Ian. You need to learn discipline.”

Ian raised an eyebrow but looked down at his phone quickly and typed into the web search: how to please your master.

Everything said something among the lines of “call your master by proper titles” “ask for permission” “learn to read his moods” and “accept your punishment and relish in it.”

Was this accepting his punishment? He didn’t know he did anything wrong to displease Wilden. Wilden was silent but he had a content look on his face. Ian figured he was far too relaxed to be angry. Was this a tactic of some kind? It made Ian squirm slightly. 

“Daddy? Did I do something wrong?”

“You ignored me earlier. I was planning on giving you a little treat, but..” 

Ian shivered as Wilden pulled over to a vacant spot in the forest. It was out in the open and Ian knew this was kind of risky but mostly thrilling.

“I’ve noticed you’re still sweating. Why don’t you have one of these?”

Wilden moved to the back and opened the cooler. Ian nearly moaned with relief as Wilden tossed him a popsicle. The second the popsicle landed in his hands, he felt immediate relief. He brushed the sweat off his face quickly and unwrapped the popsicle and starting licking and sucking at it.

Wilden hummed as he unwrapped his own, turning Ian’s seat around. Ian continued eating his popsicle, finally noticing that his dad was still shirtless. He was distracted by reading stuff on his phone or staring out the window but now he could focus on his Dad more completely.

“Daddy?”

Wilden didn’t answer as he handed Ian his popsicle.

“Hold this, please.”

Ian shivered as Wilden removed his shorts and Wilden whistled softly.

“No underwear? Ian, what did I say about wearing the underwear I bought you?”

Ian bit his lip as his father spread his legs apart, gripping the popsicle sticks in both hands.

“B But Daddy.. I don’t like wearing thongs with my- ah!” Wilden had started stroking him to hardness and Ian moaned. His hand was still slightly cold from reaching into the cooler.

“Next time, you will. If you want your pedicure with your friends at the mall tomorrow, I suggest you listen to me, alright? Besides, it’s thrilling to wear, isn’t it?”

Ian had to agree, but he was whining as Wilden continued to stroke him. He loved listening to his dad order him around like this. Wilden had this persona he would use around Ian or Barley. Ian figured his bratty attitude was something that could be his persona. He was messaging his friend earlier about this.

He explored other potential personas, but his favorite was the “spoiled rich girl” angle. This insured that his dad would punish him more, but it was only now that Wilden was acting on it.

This didn’t seem like a punishment?

Well, maybe getting hot and bothered was part of his punishment..

Wilden leaned up to bite a piece of popsicle off and he leaned even lower to Ian’s hole.

Ian cried out as he felt the popsicle piece against his hole, thrashing around as Wilden’s tongue pressed firmly against it. He tensed up at the cold, but Wilden was having none of that as he held Ian’s legs apart more firmly.

Ian sobbed quietly in pleasure as the popsicle melted slowly and his dad was licking him clean.

“D Daddy! I was dirty!”

“I don’t care, darling.” Wilden purred, pulling back to lick his lips hungrily. Ian shivered, both popsicles mostly melted at this point. Wilden pulled back and took his popsicle back.

“We should get going. Your brother and mother are waiting at the beach for us.” He finished his popsicle and placed the stick in the cupholder. 

Ian whined softly in protest. Wilden turned Ian’s seat to face the front and rolled the windows up so he could turn the a/c on. Ian gasped as the cold air immediately hit his cock.

“This is called temperature play, Ian. If it’s ever hot like today, you could use that method with Barley. Maybe ice cubes for your first time, or you could use the same method I used.”

Ian nodded, shivering as his dad reached over and stroked Ian gently.

“That was your punishment, Ian. If I ask something of you next time, you will do it or answer me correctly rather than ignore me.”

Ian nodded in agreement, crying out as Wilden made him cum with a flick of the wrist. Ian was shaking as Wilden held his hand out.

“Clean.”

Ian licked his father’s hand clean, moaning softly at the taste of himself. The rest of the drive was spent in a pleasant silence as they listened to the radio.

Wilden was thinking to himself.

Would stainless steel sex toys or glass sex toys work better for temperature play?

He should find out for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter came from this amazing manga I read from myreadingmanga. (I'll find the title of it later, it's late where I live) Basically, two brothers are together in a relationship and the younger brother uses a popsicle to please his older brother in a very similar way as depicted in this chapter. I thought that scene was so *good* so I wanted to put it in this chapter XD Hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Locker Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Barley's turn to be spoiled with a sweet treat.. Also, this chapter finally marks the beginning of their competition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I wish it was summer already...

Once Ian and Wilden arrived at the beach, Laurel was making a sand castle with Barley. It was wonderfully hot and it was tempting to just run to the water.

Ian had long since ditched his shirt and walking to them in the shorts he was wearing. Wilden was still shirtless, but he had cargo shorts on. He whistled a tune once they reached Barley and Laurel. 

“There you two are! What took so long?” Laurel asked, smiling at them fondly.

“I got popsicles!”

Wilden said cheerfully as he placed the cooler down. Barley grinned in excitement as he opened it and took out the first popsicle. “Yay! I was thinking about these earlier!”

“Ian and I already had some.” Wilden said casually, causing Ian to flush a dark pink.

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to have more.”

Laurel mused, taking a water bottle out of the cooler and opened it.

“Ian, kiddo, maybe you should change into actual swimming trunks.”

“I will, Mom. Did you bring what we need?”

Laurel nodded, gesturing to the bag nearby full of beach essentials. The Lightfoot men gathered what they needed and before Ian could follow his father and brother to the locker room stationed nearby, Laurel stopped him.

“Ian, I feel like I haven’t talked to you in forever! Can you please tell me what’s going on in your life? And.. why are you wearing nail polish?”

“Oh, it was a dare.” He said hastily, glancing longingly after Wilden and Barley as they promised to meet up with him soon. Laurel continued chatting with him and Ian knew he was going to be talking with her for a while.

~

“Why did you buy me ice cream before we got here?” Barley asked as they reached the locker room. He was licking his ice cream, which was tastefully blue and very sweet. 

“Oh, just a little experiment.”

Wilden led them to an empty shower room and took the ice cream away for a moment.

“Why don’t you go ahead and strip for me while I turn the water on?” 

Barley nodded, obeying his father. Wilden watched him, humming softly.

“O Okay, should I go under the water now?”

“Not yet.”

Wilden took the ice cream and dipped two fingers in it briefly. Barley was oddly fascinated by what his father was doing and was about to ask when Wilden smeared it over his right nipple.

Barley gasped loudly at the cold, biting back a moan as Wilden held a finger to his lips.

“Shhh.. We don’t want to get caught..”

Barley nodded, managing to have a quieter reaction as Wilden smeared more ice cream across his chest and to his left nipple.

Wilden knelt down to kiss and lick at his chest, the shower water causing steam to rise up in the air. Barley felt even more hot and the ice cream was melting, but who cares? Well, maybe Barley cared a little..

All Barley could think about was his father’s lips on his chest, sucking and teasing his nipples. Wilden took the ice cream and gave it back to Barley, who started licking it again so it wasn’t a complete waste of a treat. But he imagined he was sucking his Dad's cock..

Ice cream was dripping down his chin and finally, Barley placed the cone down nearby. Wilden didn’t seem to mind as he got up and kissed Barley’s chin, licking and slowly working his way to licking all the ice cream off.

Barley moaned as Wilden’s beard scratched delicately against his cheek.

“That’s my good boy.. Now why don’t you touch yourself as a reward?”

Barley nodded, stroking himself eagerly. Wilden was still kneeling on the floor, so he wasn’t surprised when cum hit his face.

“You got ‘ice cream’ all over my face.” He teased, causing Barley to whimper at the sight.

“I’ll buy you another one. Maybe Ian would like some too?” Barley nodded in agreement and the two started showering together.

“Daddy? Don’t you want to cum too?”

Wilden hummed in thought.

“You may touch me.”

Barley nodded eagerly, wrapping two hands around his cock.

“W Wow.. Dad, it’s bigger than I thought..”

“Ah..”

Wilden moaned as Barley continued stroking him quickly. Wilden gasped softly as he came a moment later, tilting his head back eagerly.

Barley shivered as he took his hands away, allowing the shower water to clean them both up.

“You’re great at this, Barley.” Wilden praised and Barley flushed slightly at the compliment.

“T Thanks, Daddy.”

They showered together for a few minutes. 

“We should get going.”

Wilden shut the water off, kissed Barley’s lips briefly and started pulling his swimming trunks on. Barley followed his lead and they walked out into the hot sun, where Wilden bought his sons and his wife more ice cream.

Ian was still engaged in conversation with Laurel, but he smiled as Barley came running to him with ice cream.

“Here, Dad got this for you!”

“Thanks, Dad.” Ian smiled at him as Laurel also took a cone and smiled at her husband.

“Anytime.” He said, leaning over to lick teasingly at Ian’s ice cream. Ian fought back a squeak while Barley watched the interaction with wide eyes and his face flushed entirely.

“Popsicles, ice cream..” Laurel smiled as she licked her own cone.

“Oh Wilden, you’re too sweet!”

Wilden laughed and turned to his wife, talking about all the treats he wanted to buy for her birthday coming up.

Ian and Barley sat together and licked their ice cream in a content (and aroused) silence.

~

After Ian was appropriately dressed for the beach (Barley followed him in the locker room with sunblock), everyone headed to the water. Barley ran in first, smiling at how cool the water was.

“Come on guys!” He called back to his family.

The others followed and soon they were splashing and having a great time.

After getting used to the water temperature, Wilden suggested a chicken fight.

“I call Mom!” Barley exclaimed and Laurel laughed as Barley climbed onto her shoulders with ease. Damn, she was strong too.

Wilden grinned as he hoisted Ian to his shoulders easily.

“You guys are strong!” Ian shouted, wobbling slightly on top of his father’s shoulders. 

As they looked at each other, one thing was immediately clear: Ian and Wilden were much taller than Laurel and Barley.

“You should kneel, Wilden.” Laurel said, laughing as her husband knelt down and they were now at the perfect height.

“There we go. Let the fight commence!”

The brothers grinned as they grabbed each other’s hands and intertwined their fingers. They struggled to knock each other off while their parents cheered on.

Finally, Barley had the upper hand and he managed to knock Ian into the water. Except Ian was smart and dragged his brother down with him. They looked each other in the eyes and shared a brief kiss before resurfacing.

“So who won?” Laurel asked, laughing as her boys resurfaced, coughing and laughing.

“We’ll call it a tie.” Wilden said, laughing as they all relaxed in the water.

“At last I finally have some vacation days..” Laurel said, sitting next to Wilden smiling.

“I know! The boys and I have a few ideas for how to celebrate your special day.” He wrapped an arm around her.

“And what are those ideas?” She asked, leaning against him fondly.

“Can’t tell you. It’s a secret.”

Barley and Ian glanced at each other curiously. What was their Dad planning? It was hard to tell.

“I’ll tell you this much.” He leaned closer to Laurel and whispered his answer.

She gasped, pulling Wilden in for a hug.

“Wilden, you wonderful man! I can’t believe you managed to pull that off!”

“It’s going to be a treat for all of us.” He said, winking at his boys. They nodded, blushing faintly.

“Can I tell them?” Laurel asked, smiling at her boys.

“Why not? Their summer break has started so they should know.”

“Boys, your father has managed to get us to spend four days at the exact place we stayed at for our honeymoon! It’s such a lovely resort and I’m sure you both will love it!”

Ian and Barley grinned, coming up to their father and hugging him.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us, Dad!” Ian exclaimed.

“I can’t either!! When do we leave?” Barley asked.

“We leave tomorrow. This is going to be so much fun!”

~

They had finally gotten home and Laurel showered first. Wilden was sitting with his boys on the couch, smiling at them both.

“Alright, so what did we learn today?”

“We learned about temperature play.” They said in unison.

“Good. Mind telling each other what happened?”

Ian flushed as he went first, explaining to Barley about the popsicles and what his Dad did to him.

Barley also described his time with Dad in the locker rooms with the ice cream.

“And you both enjoyed it immensely.” Wilden grinned as he got up to the kitchen, pouring himself some water.

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“I know you and Ian are closer. You tend to spoil him more than me, but I don’t mind. Really! I don’t! I prefer hand me downs and whatever.. But I was wondering..”

Barley was biting his lip as he gripped the couch slightly in nervousness.

“I want what you two have.”

Barley shut his eyes. He knew they were looking at him.

“Oh, baby.. It’s okay.” Wilden came over to him and kissed his cheek. Ian smiled as he scooted closer to Barley and wrapped his arms around him.

“Up for some competition?” Wilden said, amused as he looked at his sons.

“Competition?”

“It’s something that we both like.” Wilden said, gesturing between Ian and himself.

“What are we competing for, exactly?” Barley asked, cuddling closer to Ian.

“I just like that idea of both of us fighting for Ian’s love and affection. What do you think?”

Barley shrugged blushing.

“I really don’t know how that’s going to work, Dad. But I don’t mind!”

Wilden smiled as he kissed his cheek before also kissing Ian’s cheek.

“Excellent. We’ll begin once we’re at the resort.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I can't wait to continue this story! XD

**Author's Note:**

> I took this idea, crumpled it, and said Wilden should have equal love for both of his sons. I think most of what I've written so far falls under the prompt that motherofrevels has given me? At any rate, all of the good stuff comes later! I can't wait to start writing bratty Ian and jealous Barley. Right now, we're at the grace period before the competition gets more.. competitive. XD Hope you liked the first chapter!


End file.
